User talk:Collector1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Call of Duty Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tommy Goodmen page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, JoePlay (help forum | blog) COD: COF 2 You mentioned TAR-21 twice in the assault rifles section. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 11:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) HI Collector1. Is it alright if you give a review of my Call of Duty: More Than War? Also, would you like to be a character in a fan fiction I'm working on? (It's on Microsoft Word, so when it's done, it will be up) Forgot my siggie. Sorry WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 11 2011 23:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man. WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 11 2011 23:58, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I picked you because I saw your Survival fan fic and I thought you would be good for the story. WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 11 2011 02:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Collector. Wiki-chat? (Not IRC Chat) WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 11 2011 21:54, October 11, 2011 (UTC) If you mean the images I found them on Google Images and edited in the Last Hope logo :) - Perk-a-Cola Character Conflict Hi, im real sorry about this, but my character in Survival, Leo Brown, is also a character in my game Call of Duty: The End of Wars. I wanted to make an article about him so do you want to share a page for him or do you want to have two different pages.User: Pancake301 23:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Collector. I have one thing to say and one thing to ask. First, I am going to send you a friend request on PSN. My username is MIAepic21. Second, would you check out my new series and read what I have so far? Thanks, bye. WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 11 2011 01:20, October 31, 2011 (UTC) It's called Kid Marine Series and the first story is Invasion. I finished Chapter 1, so its not that far into the story yet. WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 11 2011 01:25, October 31, 2011 (UTC) how do you revert changes? I deleted it because it got screwed up and i didnt want to continu it true vietnam i noticed ur true vietnam gametype and was wondering if u still needed someone to put it on XBL. If so, let me know. Pancake301 re what perks? what are you talking about? I never touched true vietnam. Pancake301 I did put it up, and please use a sig Pancake301 Hey Collector, can you review my Kid Marine: Invasion story? Blackstar27 Beware 22:15, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Collector, what do you think of Kid Special Forces: Invasion? (formerly Kid Marine: Invasion) Forgot my siggie sorry. Blackstar27 Beware 01:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC)